


Jealous Zelda

by Milagro981



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Instincts, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealous, possessive Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milagro981/pseuds/Milagro981
Summary: A church party is being held in the Spellmans' garden, other covens are invited, and Zelda is unhappy with the presence of a certain blonde who is taking Lilith's attention away from her.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Jealous Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to make another one shot this time I hope you like it.

Zelda watched as Lilith chatted amiably with the blonde woman at the end of the garden. Lilith had gone to retrieve their drinks what seemed like years ago and was now stalled at the end of the long garden, chatting with the perky, busty young woman.

When the woman put her hand on Lilith's forearm and threw her head back in laughter, Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"You know Lilith would never cheat," Hilda slid into the seat across from Zelda. "She's crazy about you."

Zelda had spent the last ten minutes trying to remind herself of that very thing but to no avail.

Hilda words, however true, didn't make her heart slow or her jealousy fade.

"I know," Zelda sighed. "But I can't help it- when I see other women approaching her, I just want to run over and act in a very inappropriate way."

Hilda laughed, and it drew Zelda's gaze away from Lilith and her would-be suitor.

Hilda teased. "I never figured you for the jealous type."

"I'm not," Zelda said, slightly confused. "But when it comes to Lilith, it seems as if I am."

"So then why don't you go on over there and get her?" Hilda encouraged.

"That would be rude," Zelda's voice was tinged with longing. "And I trust Lilith."

"You should trust her," Hilda nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can't let that blonde know you'd never let Lilith go without a fight."

"I don't intend to fight," Zelda trailed off when she comprehended Hilda's suggestion. "Isn't that rather… animalistic?"

"We are animals," Hilda shrugged. "You can still be polite about it though."

Zelda's problem was that she didn't want to be polite. For whatever reason, on this night she felt volatile. It had been a hellish week, because she had been busy with all the student activities at the academyaroun she'd barely been able to see Lilith and she was looking forward to relaxing with her new love.

"Go on," Hilda tilted his head towards the bar. "Lilith won't mind."

The blonde laughed again and Zelda was rising before she realized she'd made up her mind.

"I'll be right back," she told Hilda.

Zelda couldn't explain what was driving her forwards. Normally, she prided herself on being rational, on being above her baser instincts. Jealousy and possessiveness had no place in a relationship.

But Lilith changed everything.

She made Zelda greedy, jealous, primal, possessive.

On more than one occasion, Zelda had left the marks of those emotions with her teeth and hands.

Lilith didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to be relieved- her own feelings matched Zelda's.

The blonde tilted her head in a way that indicated Zelda's approach and Lilith turned to look over her shoulder. When Lilith saw Zelda, everything about her changed.

Her face lit up, her eyes softened, her posture straightened. She made space for Zelda in the packed garden, the place opening at Lilith's side where a moment ago it seemed like no space could possibly be found.

"Hey Zelda," Lilith greeted her happily. "This is Grace. Grace, this is my girlfriend Zelda."

Zelda did not stop walking until she was pressed tightly up against Lilith's side, glad the crowded garden made it seem less… needy. Zelda put her arm around Lilith's waist, relieved when Lilith slid her arm effortlessly around Zelda's shoulders.

"Hello Grace," Zelda tried to keep her voice polite.

"Grace and I we met before, she is the high priestess of the coven of darkness " Lilith added.

"Lilith is a great friend from before," Grace laughed. "I always knew that she would reign someday."

Lilith snorted and it turned into a choked noise when Zelda leaned into Lilith, pressing her face into Lilith's neck. Using the veil of Lilith's wild, curly hair, Zelda discreetly bit down on Lilith's throat, soothing it with her tongue.

Lilith's arm tightened around Zelda's shoulder.

"Zelda," she exhaled harshly, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm talking to someone."

"I'm sorry," Zelda was all innocent, wide eyes and syrupy sweet voice when she turned to Grace. "Do you mind?"

Grace's smirk made Zelda's dislike for the woman grow.

"Not at all," she allowed. "It was great running into you Lilith. We'll have to catch up sometime this week."

"Yeah," Lilith tried to hold her exasperation at bay until Grace was gone. "I'll give you a call on Monday."

"Sounds great," Grace grabbed her drink off the bar. "Nice to meet you Zelda."

"Uh-huh," Zelda ran her hand down Lilith's back, barely enough space between Lilith's body and the she, to grab her ass.

Lilith jerked and Grace walked away, laughing softly.

"Damn, Zelda" Lilith whirled on her. "What the hell was that about?"

"I didn't like you talking to her," Zelda pouted.

Lilith's anger faded some, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You could have just come say hello like a civilized person," Lilith suggested softly, brushing an errant lock of hair behind Zelda's ear.

The tender gesture took the hard edge off Zelda's desperation.

"You called me your girlfriend," she was hit suddenly by the realization.

"Well yeah," Lillith said, as if that were obvious. "That's what you are. Would you rather I not?"

"No, no," Zelda's voice was too loud, and she swallowed. "No, I like it."

"Ok," Lilith searched her face, and Zelda looked away. "Are we going to talk about this?"

The image of Grace with her hand on Lilith's arm was still burning in her mind's eye. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't.

Zelda shook her head.

"Come on," Lilith took Zelda's hand in her own, a hint of annoyance still in her voice. She grabbed their beers in one hand and led them back to the table where Hilda sat.

"Sabrina still trying to beat Ambrose at skee-ball?" Lilith asked as she waited for Zelda to will sit next to him.

"It's like a car wreck," Hilda nodded. "You can't look away."

Lilith and Hilda fell into easy conversation about certain plant properties but Zelda abstained, her strange mood eating at her.

Lilith was perfect- gorgeous and intelligent and funny and she could make anyone feel special, safe, comfortable, wanted. She was the ideal mate.

Lilith could have anyone, man or woman, that she wanted.

Zelda had never doubted Lilith before, but now she felt frighteningly unsure of their relationship.

Normally Zelda was not shy about touching Lilith, about reaching for her, but she wondered if the contact would be welcome after her misbehavior earlier.

Her hand trembled slightly on the table and she went to hide it in her lap but Lilith noticed, grabbed it. Lilith laced their fingers together and rested their joined hands on her own thigh.

Zelda's eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

No one had ever been able to read her, to understand her.

No one had ever anticipated her thoughts, feelings.

No one.

And yet Lilith seemed to do it effortlessly.

Zelda could never lose her. Would not let that happen. She clutched Lilith's hand tighter. Lilith squeezed back, scooting subtly closer to Zelda in the table until their legs were flush. Pulling her hand away, Lilith wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulder.

Sighing, Zelda relaxed into Lilith's comforting warmth.

Sabrina and Ambrose returned soon after, and the four talked animatedly for a while as Zelda half-listened.

Lilith's warmth was making Zelda sleepy but the light graze of Lilith's fingers on her bare arm was making her desire grow.

That desire collided with her jealousy and the two emotions tangled together like vines, quickly growing into something she couldn't control.

Zelda knew it was a potent, dangerous combination and that she should ask Lilith to drop her off alone but she couldn't resist the pull. Skimming her foot up Lilith's calf, Zelda leaned into Lilith.

"Take me to room" she leaned up and whispered heatedly in Llilith's ear.

Lilith harshly swallowed the wine in her mouth.

"We're gonna head out," she practically spoke over all table. His eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

The two women stood abruptly.

The others spellman were unfazed. Parting words were exchanged and Lilith led Zelda out of the garden

they were at the entrance of the house, and Zelda ran her hands over every inch of Lilith's body she could reach, her lips trailing desperately across Lilith's neck, jawline, cheeks, lips.

"Tell me," Lilith coaxed gently, her low, rumbling voice making Zelda shiver.

"You make me crazy," Zelda sighed in frustration, not stopping her fluttering kisses.

Lilith laughed, and Zelda pulled back, hit her with a hard glare.

"Sorry," Lilith shook her head. "How do I make you crazy?"

"A lot of different ways," Zelda explained, needing the clarity of stepping away from Lilith's body. "I can learn to live with the insanity that seems to be a natural part of how badly I want you. I'm learning to compartmentalize that so that it's actually quite enjoyable. But I don't like the negative things you make me feel."

Lilith's brow furrowed as she dissected and translated Zelda's words into plain English.

"I make you feel bad?" she whispered.

"Yes," Zelda nodded.

Lilith looked utterly crestfallen.

"No!" Zelda put a soft hand on Lilith's forearm when she realized how it sounded. "I mean I don't like some of the more negative things I feel as a result of our relationship."

"I don't know…" Lilith offered a half-shrug.

"I'm jealous," Zelda blurted. "And I don't like it."

"Jealous?" Lilith repeated dumbly. "Of who?"

"Of everyone," Zelda exhaled harshly, knowing she must sound completely ridiculous. "Anytime someone looks at you or touches you or makes you laugh, I feel overcome with the desire to… mark you."

Zelda flushed at her admission.

When she found the courage to look up, she was startled.

Lilith's eyes were dark, her lips parted, her breathing heavy.

"Lilith?" Zelda hesitated.

"Is that what the thing with Grace was all about?" she asked.

Zelda nodded, licking her lips.

Leaning in, Zelda dropped her words into Lilith's ear.

"I want you so badly," she breathed. "I can hardly think when I'm around you. When I saw that woman touching you, I felt murderous. I wanted to claim you, to mark you. I wanted her to know- wanted everyone to know, that you're mine."

Zelda's last word was a growl and she punctuated the thought with a sharp nip to Lilith's earlobe.

Lilith groaned and put her hand over Zelda's.

"You have no idea how much I want you to keep doing that," she gritted. "But not until we're somewhere a little more private such as our room"

Zelda knew it would make Lilith crazy but she moved her lips to suck on the muscled cord of Lilith's neck before whispering, just loud enough for Lilith alone to hear.

"You don't want the all the church to know you're mine?" she purred. "That I'm the one who gets to kiss you, undress you, make you scream my name while I'm inside you?"

"Zelda," Lilith exhaled raggedly.

Lilith practically ran with Zelda up the stairs to the room. She dragged Zelda inside by the hand and as soon as the door was closed she pinned woman against it.

"You make me so fucking crazy," Lilith rumbled, kissing Zelda fiercely.

"The feeling is mutual," Zeldaa muttered.

"Fuck," Lilith growled, silencing Zelda with her lips and the skim of her palms under Zelda's top.

Zelda unexpectedly spun them, pushing Lilith up against the door.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she rasped. "But I'm so grateful."

"Me too," Lilith began.

Zelda roughly squeezed Lilith's breast, causing her to gasp.

"Tonight is my turn," Zelda scolded. She leaned up and kissed Lilith's neck roughly, scraping the delicate skin with her teeth. "Go undress," she added.

Without question, Lilith moved towards the bed, shedding clothing along the way. Zelda took a deep breath and tried to ground herself. She slipped off her shoes, took off her top.

Lilith was sitting on the end of the bed waiting for her, stripped down to just her bra and panties. Zelda wait in the doorway to take in the sight of her girlfriend, patiently waiting for her.

"You're so beautiful," Zelda sighed. "I don't know how I resisted you for so long."

Lilith flushed and her lips quirked up.

"Me neither," she retorted. "I'm pretty damn irresistible."

"Yes, you are," Zelda. Stalked towards Lilith. "And you're all mine."

Lilith nodded, her eyes darkening as Zelda approached. She began to turn as Zelda walked around to the side of the bed but Zelda's voice stopped her.

"Don't move," she instructed.

Exhaling raggedly, Lilith

Zelda climbed up onto the bed and moved behind Lilith, crouching on her knees. Her hands ghosted over Lilith's shoulders, barely touching the strong, tan skin.

"Zelda," Lilith's gravelly voice broke the silence.

"Shh," Zelda coaxed. "I'm right here."

Her hands made firm contact with Lilith's shoulders, sliding down her arms. Her lace-enclosed chest pressed up against lilith's bare back. Her fingers traced down to Lilith's hands, caressing her fingers, lacing their digits together.

Lilith squeezed Zelda's hands and sighed.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Zelda replied.

She released Lilith's hands, sliding her fingers over her abdomen and the pronounced Lilith's hips.

"I love everything about you," Zelda added. "I love the way you feel." She emphasized her words with a gentle squeeze at Lilith's waist.

"I love the way you smell," she continued, nuzzling her nose under Lilith's ear. "I love the way you taste."

Her lips stroked languidly against Lilith's skin, moving to pull her earlobe between pearly teeth. Lilith groaned, her fingers trembling where they rested patiently on her thighs.

Shifting, Zelda laid her legs alongside Lilith's. She moved Lilith's hands to her thighs, encouraging her to stroke the warm skin. Sighing in relief, Lilith's long fingers skimmed Zelda's beautiful legs.

Zelda continued her erotic exploration, nestling her front even closer to Lilith's back. Her hands moved up to cup Lilith's breasts through her bra.

Sometimes I get aroused just thinking about you," Zelda admitted breathlessly. "It's nearly impossible to think when that happens. No one has ever done that to me before. No one has made me so irrational simply by existing."

"Damn, Zelda" Lilit stammered. "Touch me, please."

"Lean forward," Zelda encouraged. Lilith did so immediately, and Zelda unclasped her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Her bare hands resumed their former position, only this time her palms rasped deliciously against naked flesh. She spent a moment worshiping Lilith's nipples.

Lilith's body shuddered.

"I love the way you respond to me," Zelda whispered. "The way it feels like our bodies are made for each other."

She skimmed one hand down to Lilith's hip, then further down to the center of her body. Lilith's fingernails dug into Zelda's thighs as her fingers ghosted over Lilith's underwear, the other hand still torturing a tender breast.

"Please, Zelda" Lilith begged. It was a heady, powerful feeling whenever Lilith gave herself over so completely. It made Zelda dizzy.

Zelda's heart pounded, echoed by the throbbing of her core.

Unable to resist Lilith's plaintive cries, Zelda snuck her fingers under the fabric and into hot, slick flesh. Both women moaned unabashedly, Lilith fingers clenching against Zelda's skin.

"You feel so good," Zelda breathed raggedly.

Lilith threaded a hand up around Zelda's neck, tilting her head to bring their lips together in a groping, wet kiss. Their tongues met and Zelda thought fleetingly of her fencing days- thrust, parry, retreat.

Only now her reward was not the buzz of victory, but the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body.

Zelda began a rocking rhythm against Lilith's center, her fingers sliding through silken flesh with ease. She brought her free hand to Lilith's breast, toying idly with the nipple.

Lilith's lips detached from Zelda's so she could take a gasping, sawing breath.

After months of practice- weeks of sleepless nights spent exploring Lilith's body, Zelda could play her like a finely tuned instrument. She knew just which spots to caress in order to rocket Lilith to a blinding peak, and also when to back off in order to prolong the torturous ecstasy.

She did just that, backing off right as Lilith approached the peak of her pleasure.

A whimper escaped, her hips rolling wildly when Zelda stilled her hand.

"Say you're mine," Zelda's gravelly voice pierced the silence.

"Zeld?" Lilith begged, desire and confusion lacing her thick voice.

"Admit you're mine," Zelda repeated.

Lilith's fingers dug painfully into Zelda's thigh, leaving half-moon indentations of her passion.

"Yours," Lilith stammered.

"What?" Zelda prompted.

"I'm," Lilith shook in Zelda's arms. "Yours. All yours. You know that, baby."

Zelda closed her eyes as a wave of white-hot desire shoot through her, derailing her plan and reminding her just how badly she wanted Lilith. Her hand moved again, almost of its own volition. Only a few more strokes and Lilith went hurtling over the precipice of pleasure, flying apart in Zelda's arms.

The bedroom was silent for a moment, punctuated only by their heavy breathing and the sound of Zelda pressing gentle kisses across Lilith's shoulders and neck.

She suddenly began to doubt the wild, demanding way she'd made love to Lilith. Lilith's silence was making her increasingly nervous.

"I love you," Zelda whispered, barely resisting the urge to apologize. "I love you so much. I love you…"

Lilith grabbed a fistful of Zelda's hair roughly and sealed their lips together, silencing them. The passionate kiss reminded Zelda of every nerve in her body, and how they were all begging for the release of Lilith's lips and hands.

"I love you too," Lilith rasped. "Stop overthinking it. That was… amazing."

Zelda blushed and scooted back, lying against the pillows. Lilith turned, crawling up Zelda's body like a predatory cat- a panther, Zelda decided.

"Now," Lilith slid her palms from Zelda's ankles up to her hips. "It's my turn."


End file.
